own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alban Skënderaj
| birth_place = Vlorë, Albania | alias = | occupation = Singer, songwriter | Instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2005–present | genre = Pop, alternative | associated_acts = Miriam Cani | website = }} Alban Skënderaj (born April 22, 1981) is an Albanian singer. He was born in Vlorë, Albania. Early life Alban Skënderaj moved to Pistoia, Italy at age fourteen, where his parents and three brothers still live. Alban's father was an army official and also the author of various books, poetry and prose. His mother worked in the laboratory of the town's aqueduct. After finishing secondary school, Alban left Albania for Italy. He continued school, studying Hotel Management but dedicated most of his time to his real passion, music. Discovering he could not devote enough time to both, he chose music. He took a guitar course for a year and continued teaching himself to play becoming friends with various musicians. At age 17 he began writing songs and appearing on stage, taking part in competitions organised by the town where he lived. He also continued singing at various venues with different bands. He preferred writing songs in English and Italian. In festival called Top Fest Albania (Second edition), he won first place with "Vetem Ty" (Only You). A year later he again won first place in the same festival, this time performing in a duet with Kosovar band "Kthjellu"; the winning song was titled "Diëka" (Something). He won "Best Overall Singer" in the Videofest festival for the first time in 2007 with "Ky Ritëm" (This Rhythm). In June 2012 he won for second time in the Videofest festival with his clip "Mirësevjen në shpirtin tim" (Welcome to my soul). He is also part of the jury in the X Factor. In June 2006 he played the role of Romeo in the Albanian version of Gerard Presgurvic's musical Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour. He sought to represent Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Germany in a duet with Albanian singer Miriam Cani. Discography 'Albums' * 2011: Ende Ka Shpresë * 2008: Melody * 2005: Vetëm Ty 'Singles' * 2012: "Refuzoj" * 2011: "Somebody hurts"(with Miriam Cani) * 2010: "Ende ka shpresë" (with Miriam Cani) * 2010: "Si më parë" * 2009: "Let me die with you" (feat. Miriam Cani) * 2009: "This is your day" (feat. The Ring) * 2008: "Larg dhe afër" * 2006: "Eklips" * 2006: "Diçka" (feat. Kthjellu) * 2005: "Thirrje e dëshpëruar" * 2005: "Vetëm ty" * 2005: "My oasis" Own Eurovision Song Contest Miriam Cani returned in the contest in Own Eurovision Song Contest 13, competition which took place in Warsaw, Poland. Together with Alban Skënderaj, they represented Kosovo. The country competed in the second semi-final, but unfortunately failed to reach the Grand Final. Alban returned for Kosovo in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, competition held in Moscow, Russia. He's song "Refuzoj" competed in the third semi-final , but didn't manage to qualify for the Grand Final. Both, Miriam Cani and Alban Skënderaj returned in the contest for Kosovo in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 22, contest held in Constanța, Romania. Their song "Somebody hurts" competed in the second semi-final, for a place in the Grand Final, the song succeded and went on to win the Grand Final. Category:OESC 13 entrants Category:OESC 16 entrants Category:OESC 22 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Kosovo artist